Sus gustos
by GSMatsuri
Summary: Cerro la ventana, porque a ella haci le gustaba. Ella creyo en su promesa porque haci le gustaba a èl. /pesimo summary pero buena historia, entren y vean/


**aclaraciones:**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen… por desgracia**

**flas backs en **_cursiva_

**es mi primer Naruhina, no sean muy duros ^.^****

* * *

**Sus gustos

Miraba por su ventana, y por minutos volteaba a la puerta rezando mentalmente que entrara por cualquiera de las dos, que le diera un abrazo y un beso pero tal cosa no pasaba.

Sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas que caían con libertad en el colchón que desde hace meses ambos compartían.

Volteo de nuevo a la ventana con un suspiro de cansancio, de tristeza y de soledad.

Cerro los ojos y echo la cabeza hacia atrás, talvez… si no lo hubiera dejado partir ella no se sentiría asi, pero eso hubiera sido egoísta con su aldea y con él.

_-debo ir- le dijo por tercera vez el rubio de ojos azules_

_La Huyga no contesto, se trago sus palabras y lo miro con ojos llorosos_

_-No quiero irme y dejando tus lagrimas en el camino- pidió el en una suplica_

_La Huyga volvió a tragarse sus palabras, si por ella fuera mandaría todo al diablo, la aldea las reglas, el clan ¡todo! Pero eso hubiera sido egoísta_

_-Regresare bien… solo es una mision de ubicación- trato de razonar el rubio_

_Hinata __perdió los estribos por primera vez en mucho tiempo, probablemente en toda su vida_

_-¡Es una mision para ubicar a Uchiha Madara!- grito la pequeña y tímida muchacha_

_Él__ sonrió torcidamente_

_-¿Eso cambia las cosas, no?- pregunto el sin quitar la sonrisa que comenzó a volverse un tanto burlona_

_-¡Claro que las cambia!- grito ella dejando correr sus lagrimas libremente_

_-No llores… prometo que regresare, y ya sabes que ¡yo siempre cumplo mis promesas!- dijo el recuperando su habitual sonrisa –Te prometo que regresare… Hinata-chan- dijo el rubio y a continuación tomo su mochila y la colgó en su espalda –cierra los ojos y para cuando los vuelvas a abrir, yo ya habré regresado- agrego el_

_-Te creo… Naruto-kun- dijo ella con una sonrisa y limpiando sus lagrimas_

_Naruto se acerco a ella, deposito un beso en sus labios otro en su frente y la abrazo antes de salir por… la puerta._

La muchacha se levanto y camino a la cocina intentando no mirar a la puerta, miro su solitaria cama justo debajo de la ventana justo donde a el le gustaba. El pequeño departamento reflejaba una armonía perfecta entre ambos.

Tomo el te del estante y comenzó a prepáraselo, para cuando estaba listo se sentó en la pequeña mesita…dejando un lugar vació, justo alado del refrigerador porque a él asi le gustaba.

El rubio hiperactivo ninja cabeza hueco y primero en sorprender a la gente, si, justo el Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto-kun… brillaba por su ausencia.

_-¿Entonces que dices, Hinata-chan?- pregunto por segunda vez el rubio hiperactivo._

_La Huyga no contesto –Se que no tengo mucho que ofrecerte, a comparación de tu mansión esta pequeña casita no es nada- agrego el muchacho al ver la nula reacción de la muchacha_

_Naruto se golpeo mentalmente, __jamás debió de haber preguntado semejante estupidez ¿!en que momento se le ocurrió pensar que ella diría que si!? Bajo la cabeza con algo de resignación _

_-Me encantaría- pudo decir ella después de salir del shock_

_-¿Es enserio?- pregunto el Uzumaki_

_-Me encantaría vivir contigo- aseguro ella sonriendo _

_Lo siguiente que hizo el Uzumaki fue cargarla y besarla tantas veces que la Huyga perdió la cuenta de inmediato._

Dejo el te en la mesa sin tomarle ni un sorbo ¿Por qué no había sido egoísta una vez en su vida? Después de todo siempre había una primera vez para todo.

Camino a la pequeña sala del pequeño apartamento, en el medio una pequeña mesita adornada con floreras lila, porque asi le gusta a ella

_-Pero esas flores huelen mucho- se quejo Naruto con una sonrisa_

_-Pero estan hermosas ¡Anda dejémoslas aquí!- pidió ella_

_Naruto suspiro con resignación_

_-Como si te pudiera decir que no- contesto al fin y se dirigió a la puerta_

_-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Hinata mientras colocaba las flores en su lugar designado_

_-La vieja me pidió que fuera hoy a su oficina, supongo que a darme una mision o algo asi, tratare de no tardarme- dijo el y regreso solo para darle un beso y luego retomar su camino a la oficina de la godaime._

_Fue en ese momento en el que Hinata supo que… algo andaba mal._

Regreso a la ventana y la abrió, porque asi le gustaba a él. Sonrió tranquilamente y suspiro

-Te creo… Naruto-kun- repitió al viento.

Ella creía en su promesa… porque asi le gustaba a él.

Un poco mas relajada decidió acostarse con la vaga idea de dormir un poco

* * *

Sigilosamente abrió la puerta y camino hacia la cocina donde había un té completamente frió, sonrió y camino a la sala, las flores seguían hay porque asi le gustaba a ella, dejo la mochila en el sofá y continuo caminando hacia el baño, abrió el espejo y saco una venda, se quito la chamarra y la playera y se coloco la venda alrededor del brazo derecho para luego volver a colocarse la playera y dejar tirada la chamarra.

Tomo un cepillo de dientes y lo dejo al observar que no era el suyo, claro que no pues ese era morado porque a ella asi le gustaba, Tomo el verde y se cepillo los dientes. Por ultimo se lavo la cara y se seco con su toalla, la toalla naranja pues la azul era la que a ella le gustaba. Salio del baño con un cuidado estupendo para no despertar a la que dormía en su cama.

Camino hasta la cama y cerro la ventana pues a diferencia de él a ella asi le gustaba

_-¿Lista para dormir en tu nueva casa?- pregunto el Uzumaki_

_La muchacha asintió feliz_

_-Creo que deberíamos buscar mi pijama, parece que estoy nadando en tu playera- dijo Hinata alzando las manos y mostrando lo grande que le quedaba la playera_

_-Lo siento amor, pero has traído muchas maletas, no me pondré a buscar en todas tu pijama… aparte te ves muy linda asi- dijo él con una sonrisa_

_Hinata se levanto a cerrar la ventana_

_-¿Qué haces?- pregunto el_

_-Me dara frío… me gusta dormir con las ventanas cerradas- dijo ella con una sonrisa y cerrando la ventana del Uzumaki_

Se acerco a ella y se coloco a su lado, del izquierdo de la cama, porque claro… a ella le gustaba dormir del derecho

Fue hasta ese momento que ella sintió su presencia y abrió los ojos

-¡Naruto-kun!- sonrió ella y lo abrazo fuertemente

-¿Por qué no me despertaste en cuando llegaste?- pregunto ella

-Porque era parte de mi promesa, te dije "Cierra los ojos y para cuando los vuelvas a abrir yo ya estaré aquí"- sonrió el

Ella lo beso tiernamente y el contesto de una forma casi posesiva

-Te amo mas que a nada en este mundo- le dijo Naruto a Hinata con total y completa sinceridad porque… asi le gustaba a ella y èl lo sabia.

* * *

**Holaaaaa**

**Bueno este es mi primer Naruhina en la historia de verdad me ha gustado como quedo pero ustedes tienen la critica final, si les ha gustado o si no les ha gustado dejen sus comentarios los valoro mucho**

**Gracias por leer ^.^**

**Sayo **


End file.
